Mission to Mandolore
by mallee78
Summary: It is Ray's first mission with Luke and they are off to seek help from the warriors of Mandolore in their fight against the First Order.


Luke and Rey stood outside the doors to the inner sanctum of the mighty mandolorian fortress. Rey was nervous as this was her first real mission after finishing her training with Luke. Do we really need these savages help?" Rey asked quietly so the guards behind them couldn't hear. "Yes, we do, they may be savage but they are some of the finest warriors in the galaxy, now be calm Rey, let me do the talking." Luke said as the Mandolorian guards opened the doors revealing a large room that easily fit the group of about 50 mandolorians who stood inside. Rey looked on in shock, not at any special decoration, but what the inhabitants of the room were doing. They all looked upon as two mighty warriors fought in the center of the room. Not a sparring match like Rey had with Luke, but a full on fight, no holds barred. The rest of the room looked on cheering as the two fought with abandonment, not even noticing the two Jedi who had entered the room. Rey looked nervously at Luke but was only greeted by a cold detached face as he scanned the room, looking for the leader of these mighty warriors, suddenly his head stopped as he locked gazes with someone he thought long gone. "Luke Skywalker!" an older but still powerful voice boomed over the din of the fight and its onlookers. Suddenly everything came to a standstill and the whole room turned to look upon the strangers. Their hands going to their various blasters, clubs, and swords. Then Rey found whose voice had boomed over everything. A figure in armor like the other mandolorians wore, but this armor was much older. It held on to some of its former green color but not it was dulled to an almost complete grey as if it had been washed in acid. The face of the voice was obscured by a helmet like the others wore with its distinctive T shaped visor, but had one massive difference, the right half of it appeared to be almost completely melted, even visor on that side was obscured by molten metal from the mask. "It is an honor to meet your once again oh great leader of the mandolorians." Luke said bowing his head, Rey still stared at the figure as she finally realized who it was. It was none other than the legendary Boba Fett.

"Well, well, well, look who it is… Luke Skywalker, the last Jedi…" Fett said through his mask, "Come forward so I can see if it's really you!" the guards prodded the pair to the middle of the room where the two warriors had fought, Rey looked to the ground and almost couldn't fathom how much fresh blood stained the floor, she simply couldn't comprehend two normal humans shedding so much blood and still standing. "It is you Skywalker! What brings you to these hallowed halls, oh wait…" Fett paused to mockingly stroke his chin. "I know! Your precious resistance is crumbling, sure you took out that, starkiller base, but your fleet is decimated and the First Order is hounding you more than ever." Fett said with contempt and even though his mask hid his face Rey swore she heard a smile in his voice. Luke remained calm and collected, "Oh mighty Bob-""Save your platitudes Jedi!" spat Fett slamming his fist into the almost throne like chair he sat on. With that the group of mandolorians drew their weapons. Rey snapped into action drawing her saber staff, the green blades roaring to life. "STOP!" Fett yelled. His warriors hesitated, but obeyed, lowering their weapons. "Put your weapon away young padawan, this is a fight I doubt even we could win." Luke said quietly to his apprentice. She also hesitated, but begrudgingly obeyed her master slinging her weapon on to her back. "While I am certainly no fan of you and your petty resistance I am not one to let personal feelings to stand in the way of business. But know it will take a lot more than an appeal to our sense of 'honor', let's talk compensation." Fett said now as if his previous outburst never happened. "Alright Fett, what do you want?" Rey could almost now sense a smile and a feeling of satisfaction spreading through the mysterious leaders face. "Well now let's see… We would be risking our entire civilization for a dying cause against one of the deadliest war machines in the galaxy… perhaps… the plans for the Death Star." "What?!" Rey spat out in utter shock. Luke placed his hand on his padawans shoulder, Rey quickly realized her mistake "I apologize for my outburst, but do you really expect us to hand over the plans to one of the deadliest weapo" "SILENCE!" Fett yelled standing to his feet causing the warriors closest to Rey to raise their weapons to her. "I will not be questioned by this child. Skywalker if you want to do business you best keep your little _ade_ silent!" "I apologize for her outburst," Luke shot Rey a glance of annoyance and disappointment at her outburst, "It won't happen again." Luke finished. "Good," Fett said sitting down and waving at his warriors to lower their weapons, they hesitated again, but obeyed. "Now, do you accept our terms?" Fett said leaning forward with interest" "I don't have the power to grant you such an offer nor do I think the resistance would be too happy giving you those plans." Luke said calmly, unfazed by the action Luke was totally fixed upon Fett, almost like he didn't see the mass of mandolorians around him. "Then I cannot help you." "They never could oh great Boba Fett." A mysterious voice said from the door. Rey and Luke turned and were greeted by none other than Captain Phasma herself followed by two Stormtroopers. Rey's jaw dropped in shock and she looked at Luke to see her masters face unmoved and unshaken by the appearance of one of the top figures of the First Order showing up here. Rey quickly composed herself but her eyes remained on Phasma wondering how Phasma knew the two Jedi would be here, knowing this was no coincidence. "Nice of you to show Phasma." Fett said plainly. "He knew she was coming?!" Rey whispered to Luke eyes following Phasma and her troopers as they were escorted to the middle of the room mere feet from the pair. "Yes, I did, you didn't think you could keep this meeting secret from the First Order? It is such a small universe. Besides, always good to hear all sides in a business meeting." Fett said, Rey shut her mouth, not surprised one of the most notorious bounty hunters in history heard the whisper. "Fett, whatever these rebel scum have offered you pales in comparison to what we can offer you." Phasma interrupted. "Well technically they haven't offered me anything, but what is your offer?" Fett said looking at Phasma in interest. "This system and a promise that you will be left alone to grow and flourish free from interference from the First Order." Phasma said matter of factually. Fett leaned back in his chair crossing his arms, "Well that certainly is an interesting offer…" "You know that is a lie Fett, the First Order would never allow you to live free." Luke responded now a bit irritated but still calm. "These scum lie, the First Order recognizes the valiant and fierce warriors of Mandolore and would not rather not waste the thousands of troops, manpower, and days it would take to try and conquer your great people. If you help us crush this rebellion we would leave you alone in this system as long as you leave the First Order to our business." Phasma shot back without moving her eyes from Fett. "Well this certainly is interesting… on one hand the resistance is refusing my offer, and the First Order promises my people freedom and whole planets… but is notorious for making these deals, only to go back on them." Fett clasped his hands together and appeared to be thinking when a mandolorian aide burst into the room from a small door at the right side of the chamber. "We have three incoming fighters! They appear to be t-70 x wings from initial scans!" Fett shot his helmeted glance to Luke and shot up from his chair "What is the meaning of this Skywalker!" "Those are not our fighters Fett, this is no doubt a trick by the First Order!" Luke said, now he was clearly agitated and shot a hateful glance at Phasma. "These fools have called in an airstrike to kill you and me Fett!" Phasma said not even noticing Luke's glance. "Silence both of you! Take their weapons and cuff all of them!" Fett yelled, Rey and Luke's lightsabers were taken by their guards and Rey didn't have to be told this was not a fight worth there life, Rey looked over to see Phasmas troopers being relieved of their weapons and since Phasma was unarmed she was simply cuffed. "Bring those fighters up on the holodesk!" With that a desk rose, the aide walked up and pressed a couple buttons and up popped three x wings, their x foils locked in attack position. "Tell all batteries to open fire and scramble the quick reaction fighters. After we deal with these fighters I want a full sweep of the planet and someone tell me where these idiots came from!" Fett yelled causing his warriors to sweep into action, comms buzzed, weapons charged and many of them rushed out the doors to take defensive positions. Suddenly the screen lit up as the fortresses many canons roared to life firing massive lasers and guided missiles in order to take down the mysterious x wings. The x wings evaded the mass of fire with great skill and firing their own weapons back causing the fortress to shake. "Where are my QRF's!" Fett yelled slamming his fist on the desk. Moments later a hodgepodge of different fighters belonging to the mandolorians came onto the screen and with their combined fire power plus the fire coming from the fortress the x wings couldn't evade it all and were quickly destroyed. With the Fett pushed a button on the desk and it retracted into the floor and again he sat down and regained his composure. "Well that was exciting… Now, who was stupid enough to attack us here?" Fett asked calmly, leaning back in his chair. "It was the resistance Fett! They saw an opportunity to kill you and me and were stupid enough to attempt it!" Phasma spat out. "Don't listen to her Fett, this is a trick by the First Order to alter your decision!" Luke shot back "Silence!" Fett yelled. He sat their motionless for several moments. "Kill them." Fett said waving his hand at Phasma and her troopers. Suddenly the mandos in the room opened fired with their blasters killing the troopers and causing Phasma's helmet to fly off to reveal nothing more than a droid in chrome armor. "Oh how surprising Phasma didn't actually show her face." Fett said sarcastically. "I am glad you saw reason Fett, the resistance would not be so foolish as to attack you." Luke spoke, "Shut up Skywalker, I am not convinced it wasn't you and your foolish resistance, I just really hate the First Order and there was a piece of me hoping this was that little _osik_ Phasma, and as much as I hate you Skywalker your little resistance keeps the First Order from bothering with us and they need you for some odd reason. Guards! Give them their weapons and then Skywalker I suggest you leave… fast, before I remember how miserable it was in the Sarlacc's belly. "Rey, time to go!" Luke said retrieving his light saber, Rey grabbed her Saberstaff and the pair briskly walked back to their shuttle. "So it is true he survived a Sarlacc pit?" Rey asked Luke. "Very, and I may be the reason he ended up there." Luke said as he opened the door to their shuttle. "So we should leave quickly then?" Rey said half joking. Luke gave her a very serious look, "Yes, very!" and Rey quickly launched the shuttle and the pair took off from New Mandolore with gusto.

Fett watched from a courtyard as the t\shuttle disappeared into the atmosphere, smiling beneath his helmet. " _ADE_!" Fett shouted over his shoulder. A young aide rushed to his side. "Yes Mandolore!" the young aide said snapping to attention. "Tell the generals to prepare their forces, the mandolorians are going to war!"

Rey and Luke returned to the resistance base in the Ilenium system but were met with something they didn't expect, more so want to expect, when Rey dropped the ship out of hyperspace they were greeted to two star destroyers in mid deployment of their squadrons of tie fighters. "Oh no…" Luke groaned. Sensors blared in the cockpit as the cruisers and their fighters quickly noticed the new arrival and opened fire. Luke quickly armed the shuttles shields and weapons and returned fire. "Master we can't take much of this!" sparks flew from behind them and Rey turned to be greeted by a fire in the cockpit "Master!" Rey shouted. Just them the fighters that were closing in were met with a hail of fire form another source. "Looks like you could use some help there Luke!" a voice said over their speaker system. "You aren't kidding Poe!" Rey said smiling. "Sorry we could kick these guys out of your welcome home party but they are just stubborn!" Poe Daemran said as he continued eliminating tie fighters with ease. "Anyone else showing up?" Poe asked, "Fett didn't seem too thrilled about the idea of helping us." Rey torted back evading lasers from a nearby star destroyer with Luke now quenching the fire in the back. "Damn, would have loved to have had a picnic with the guy!" Poe said sarcastically. "Poe be straight with me, how are things going?" Rey asked knowing the decimated resistance forces could not handle this much First Order firepower all at once. "Not good, we evacuated Commander Skywalker and a few others but most of our forces are trapped on the planet dealing with a ground assault." Poe said in a now serious tone, "Things aren't looking good…" Just then more alarms blared as several new ships entered the system on Rey scanners. "Oh great they have back up!" Rey groaned. "Luke looked closely at the data on the scanner and smiled "Oh I knew he couldn't resist a fight!" "Who?" Rey asked turning the shuttle to the new comers and was greeted with one of the most fearsome ships in the galaxy, Slave II and an armada of a variety of fighters, cruisers, and frigates all especially fit out for one purpose, war, the mandolorian fleet had arrived.

"Looks like you could use some help Skywalker." Fett said switching on his weapons systems and shields. "Thought we weren't worth risking your soldiers for Fett." Luke shot back. Fett shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, we got bored." Fett then switched over to his armadas channel, "All squadrons open fire on the First Order, leave none alive!" Fett immediately opened fire on a small squad of six nearby tie fighters, destroying them all like nothing. The mandolorians surged forward in their assortments of fighter squads with the bigger cruisers moving into position to unleash hell on the star destroyers with their own turbo lasers. The fighters began to tear through the tie fighter fleets and Rey looked on in amazement, not that the resistance pilots weren't good, but these pilots were absolutely masterful, the fighters, despite being a wide variety of models moved in near unison and they were clearly masters of their art. The cruisers and frigates quickly reigned hell fire on the star destroyers with cannons equally if not more powerful than the highly advanced First Order carried. It took only a few minutes for the tie fighters to enter into a retreat as their star destroyers quickly turned preparing to flee clearly not ready to deal with the mandolorian battle fleet who had been awaiting this fight since the First Order first rose form the Empire. Before on destroyer could escape one of the mandolorian cruisers landed a rocket straight to their shield generator and the mandolorian fleet pounced on the crippled destroyer and tore through its shield less armor like a knife through bread, within minutes the destroyer was in pieces, the second destroyer took up its last fighters and left, abandoning the ground forces and the fighters of the first destroyer which were quickly tore apart by the mandolorian fleet. Rey sat shocker, she had never seen the first order routed so vigorously and quickly. "That… Is why we need them Rey…" Luke said looking at Rey. "They are savages."


End file.
